I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve
"I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve" is the twelfth episode of season 2, and the thirty-eighth episode overall. It first aired November 24th, 2012 in the US. The Pound Puppies need a miracle to place thousands of puppies that are overflowing from shelters all over town. The task seems insurmountable, but Rebound's tenacity may be just enough to pull off a Christmas miracle. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - Leonard McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie / Sparky *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Chris Jingles *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Mr. Nut Nut / Puppy #1 *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Pamela Adlon - Taboo *Jeff Bennett - Dad / Agent Gus / Sir Winston Windmill *Jennifer Carpenter - Pepper *E.G. Daily - Angela Smith *Jessica DiCicco - Patches *Brooke Goldner - Rebound *Fred Stoller - Ralph *Tara Strong - Nutmeg / Zipper *Cree Summer - Cupcake / Mom *Justin Shenkarow - Freddie (uncredited) Quotes Lucky: All right then, let's do this! On, Cookie! On, Strudel! On, puppies with bows! On, Niblet! On, Squirt-Squirt! Let's go, doggies, go! Patches: Bye, guys! Good luck! Lucky: Be good, pups. We'll be back soon. Niblet: Don't eat all the kibble cake! Cupcake: You already did! Niblet: Oh, yeah. Sorry. Cookie: It's impossible! Squirt: It's ridiculous! Niblet: It's impossodiculosselous! Cupcake: Rebound, I will never doubt you again. 'Patches: '''I will, but not about this. Trivia *Although there had been some singing in previous episodes, (most notably "Barlow" and "The Accidental Pup Star") this is the first episode to be a full musical. *This was originally going to be the season finale in the U.S. but ended up being second to last due to the airing of "Pound Preemies." It's the season finale in Canada. *On June 22, 2013 this episode aired in the U.S. as part of The Hub's "Summer Sing Along Saturday" event, with the song lyrics appearing on screen. *This episode is included on the ''Pound Puppies: Holiday Hijinks DVD. Continuity *This episode features appearances of several dogs from previous episodes, including Freddie from "Nightmare on Pound Street", Tyson from "King of the Heap", the quintuplets from their episode, Pepper from "The K9 Kid", Zipper from "Zipper the Zoomit Dog", and Suds from "Salty." *The hill where Rebound watches the city's Christmas lights turn on is the same hill that Pepper sulked on in "The K9 Kid" and where Slick explained to Lucky how Chip was born in "I Never Barked for My Father". All three scenes have the same view of the city in the background. * If you look closely during the scene where the kids discover their perfect puppies under the tree, one of the kids is Penny from the Pony Sisters Club in No Dogs Allowed. Allusions Chris Jingles is a parody of Santa Claus, some people belive in him, but some people not. See also *I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve (songs) Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes